


Маленькое неудобство

by may_green



Series: Колебания и неприятности [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Our Side (Good Omens), Post-Canon, a bit more than just a memory alteration, not just memory loss, the Third Side (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green
Summary: The same as "A Minor Inconvenience" just a Russian version
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Колебания и неприятности [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Ангел в книжном

**Author's Note:**

> The same as "A Minor Inconvenience" just a Russian version

Книжный магазин "A.Z. Fell and Со" в Сохо был снова открыт.  
Он стоял пустой и тёмный много лет, и было сущим чудом, что никто не заинтересовался всерьёз такой недвижимостью, но теперь он вновь открыл двери для покупателей – с теми же странными часами работы, что и прежде, которые никто не мог ни понять, ни запомнить. И мистер Фелл снова был здесь.  
Новый мистер Фелл, конечно же, и кто-то из старожилов сказал бы, что давно ему было пора появиться и взять на себя ответственность за дело своих отцов. Другие, более любопытные, могли бы задаться вопросом, откуда вообще берутся все эти потомки, если все мужчины в этой семье определённо голубее неба над тропическим островом. А кто-то обсудил бы степень семейного сходства между отцом и сыном и объявил бы его поразительным.  
Но через пару дней все считали абсолютно естественным, что книжный работал, а его владелец любезно разговаривал с покупателями о литературе, ничего им не продавая. И большинство окрестных жителей поручились бы, что так это всегда и было.  
И всё же было что-то странное в это мистере Фелле. Он был добр и приветлив, как всегда, вежлив и мягок, и совершенно не заботился о прибыли, как и полагалось любому Феллу. И люди чувствовали себя лучше в его присутствии, легче, и временами искали его совета, что опять же было не ново. Но странное ощущение печали окружало его.  
И он всегда был один в своём магазине. Покупатели, да. Друзья или родственники? – Нет.  
– Это всегда тяжело, терять их, – миссис Беллз считала себя достаточно старой, чтобы не вытанцовывать вокруг некоторых тем, и навестив книжный пару раз, решила высказать его хозяину своё мнение. Он всегда нравился ей, даже когда она была девчонкой и смеялась, отправляя фотографию двери его магазина в Инстаграмм. Кто бы мог подумать, что она вернётся сюда через столько лет и обнаружит это место совсем не изменившимся, но полным грусти.  
Она поставила книгу на полку, подошла ближе и потрепала мистера Фелла по руке.  
– Любимые. Они делают нас целыми, а потом уходят и оставляют нас истекать кровью, будто мы потеряли часть себя.  
Владелец магазина вздрогнул и посмотрел на неё растерянно.  
– Моя дорогая, что вы...  
– Не надо отпираться, мистер Фелл. Я же жила здесь, я помню его, вашего друга. Сногсшибателен, то самое слово. А уж эта походка...  
Мистер Фелл с явным трудом сглотнул и медленно кивнул ей:  
– О да, конечно. Я не думал, что у вас такая хорошая память...  
– Все мы помним юность, – усмехнулась она, потом сочувственно вздохнула. – Так я хотела сказать. Я потеряла Марка дюжину лет назад. И сама была ещё как потеряна после этого, долгое время. Но жизнь идёт, и нет ничего хорошего в вечном трауре. Приходит пора отпустить и снова принять жизнь и не гневить Бога, отказываясь от его даров.  
Мистер Фелл посмотрел на неё как-то странно и сказал, явно тщательно выбирая слова:  
– Спасибо, моя дорогая, ваши слова в самом деле очень мудры.  
Он мягко направил её к выходу, и миссис Беллз ушла, и в книжном снова стало тихо.  
Это была совершенно неправильная тишина. Не было в ней ничего уютного и библиотечного. Тишина кладбища. Тишина заглушённых чувств, которые невыносимо терпеть. Тишина знания, что никто не придёт. Тишина одиночества.  
Азирафель ненавидел тот факт, что он привык к ней. Но иногда жизнь не оставляет других вариантов.  
Он сбежал от этой тишины, когда она захватила коттедж – было невозможно оставаться там, она сводила его с ума, и он смутно надеялся, что здесь что-то будет иначе. В конце концов, этот книжный был его домом почти два века, большую часть из них он прожил там один, и...  
Это не помогло. Тишина переехала с ним, как будто она могла не. И эта новая тишина прогнала старую, ту тёплую и уютную тишину, что обещала новые книги, и завтраки, и примирение после ссор. Которая всегда словно чуточку ждала звука шагов, змеиного шипения, "Привет, ангел".  
Новая просто говорила, что приходить некому. Потому что не осталось ничего, кроме лужи крови и комка тающей чёрной слизи на камнях, которые он обнаружил, когда пришёл – слишком поздно.

Он был на книжной ярмарке – "конечно, иди, ангел, только не забудь вернуться, или за тобой заехать?" – когда странное беспокойство заныло у него в груди, толкая к дверям. Он был встревожен без видимой причины и... всякий раз, когда он чувствовал себя так в прошлом, это значило, что Кроули в опасности. Поэтому он оборвал разговор, шедший к хорошей сделке, и оставил в полном недоумении и расстройстве коллегу-антиквара. В другой раз Азирафель загладил бы свой поступок маленьким чудом, но сейчас он был слишком встревожен и едва заставил себя сперва скрыться с людских глаз, прежде чем чудом переместиться домой в коттедж.  
Где было пусто. И на оклик никто не отвечал.   
Азирафель прислушался другими чувствами – ничего, только пустота, напугавшая его сильнее, чем что угодно за его долгую жизнь. Пустота там, где должен был быть Кроули.  
На кухонном столе стояла наполовину пустая чашка кофе – она останется там на ближайшую пару недель – и лежал телефон.  
Задняя дверь была слегка приоткрыта. Калитка в саду распахнута настежь.  
Он никогда не узнал, как они выманили Кроули из дома. Взяли в заложники ребёнка? Просто сыграли на любопытстве демона?   
Он вышел из сада и сразу увидел её – кровь на мощёной дороге. Кровь, которая взывала к нему, потому что это была кровь Кроули, он знал это так же точно, как знал его голос.  
И чёрная слизь, растворяющаяся на солнце – того рода, что остаётся после жестокого уничтожения демонического тела.  
Азирафелю стало дурно, у него задрожали колени.  
Нет нет нет нет нет нет нет  
Это мог быть какой-то ещё демон, которого Кроули убил, защищаясь. Он вполне мог сделать это, с силами, возросшими в годы после Не-Апокалиписа.  
Кроули не был бойцом. И здесь произошло что угодно, но не честная схватка.  
Азирафель закрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться, и снова потянулся кругом. Он мысленно прошарил окрестности, потом графство, страну, континент, Землю.  
Никаких признаков Кроули. Ничего, что сказало бы "твой лучший друг-демон здесь". Кроули исчез.  
Нет.  
Существовала масса плохих вариантов. Совершенно необязательно это был именно худший.  
Кроули не мог почувствовать его, пока он был на Небесах. Теперь Азирафель точно знал, каково было другу в тот день, и чего бы он сейчас ни дал, чтобы искупить это.  
Значит, его могли забрать в Ад. Или на Небеса. Азирафель чувствовал вокруг следы демонического присутствия, но не мог сходу отмести вторую возможность. Небеса уже сотрудничали с Адом раз, пытаясь их уничтожить.  
Ему нужно было вернуться в дом и начать полномасштабные поиски.  
Он не мог. Он не мог пошевелиться, сидя на земле рядом с засыхающим кровавым пятном и дрожа.  
Кроули не было.

Дом осиротел. Словно жизнь ушла из него.  
Рубашка Кроули небрежно висела на стуле. Кофе Кроули стоял на столе. Телефон Кроули насмешливо пиликал, принимая сообщения. Тёмные очки Кроули поблёскивали на каминной полке. Кроули был в коттедже повсюду – но его не было.  
Потом телефон замолчал – демона не было здесь, чтобы считать его заряженным.  
Азирафель не отвечал на сигналы своего телефона тоже – по крайней мере, не людям. Мысль сообщить Адаму, Пеппер или Анафеме (всё ещё отважной и проницательной, несмотря на почтенный возраст), что Кроули пропал, была невыносима. Они любили демона, они стали бы переживать. Достаточно было того, что Азирафелю пришлось сказать другим своим друзьям.  
Фараэль прибыла первой – она недолюбливала Кроули и едва стала терпеть его присутствие десяток лет назад, но появилась тут же, хмурясь и задавая вопросы. Как Эмиссар Небес на Земле она чувствовала себя ответственной, какая бы из сторон не устроила эту операцию, и имела право задать Наверху пару вопросов.  
Ноэль был в шоке и расплакался, от него толку было мало. Ещё несколько ангелов присоединились к их "чайному клубу", как ехидно называл это Кроули, за последние годы. Азирафель попросил их без шума навести справки Наверху. К его удивлению, двое из трёх согласились почти без колебаний.  
Была также пара демонов, которые показали, что им вполне можно доверять, и, честно говоря, большинство ожиданий Азирафеля теперь были связаны с ними – глупо, возможно, но ангел давно привык отодвигать в сторону предрассудки насчёт демонов.  
Те первые дни, когда лихорадочная активность перемежалась ожиданием наедине с надеждами и страхами, были пыткой. Не лучше были и полученные ответы.  
Ад не делал из этого громкой новости, но официальная и неофициальная версия гласили "предатель уничтожен". Небеса сперва отрицали, что знают хоть что-нибудь, затем присоединились к Аду, объявляя, что печально известный демон был наконец-то стёрт из существования.  
Но ведь именно это все они, несомненно, хотели, чтобы он услышал.  
Азирафель решил испробовать другие методы. Он наконец рассказал, что случилось, людям, что вызвало боль, слёзы и ругань, но Анафема согласилась использовать своё искусство для поисков. Она задала кошмарно много вопросов о том дне и месте, и его ответы, похоже, не обнадёжили её.   
– Я не знаю, Азирафель, – сказала старая ведьма, разложив карту мира с отдельными обозначениями для переходов на другие планы и пытаясь определить местоположение пропавшего демона, – что я могла бы найти. Существа, подобные вам, не оставляют после себя призраков, как люди, и... Ничего нет, Азирафель. Абсолютно ничего. Я могу только предположить, что он мёртв.  
Ангел обратился к демонологии. Дюжина разных демонов появились в их доме, пойманные внутри тщательно вычерченной пентаграммы. Все они отрицали, что слышали хоть какие-то слухи о Кроули, живом или мёртвом, пытаемом или заключённом в глубинах Ада.  
Возможно, он был недостаточно удачлив, чтобы найти нужных свидетелей.  
Одно существо могло бы разрешить сомнения ангела, но его было сложно встретить и уйти невредимым. Не то что бы Азирафель действительно беспокоился на этот счёт к тому моменту, но если Кроули был жив и ждал помощи, ему нужно было быть в силах прийти к нему, так что он должен был сам оставаться здесь.  
Азирафель отправился в Королевский Лондонский Госпиталь и позаботился, чтобы за девять дней там не умерло ни одно существо, человеческое или иное.  
Заставить Смерть прийти просто поговорить нелегко, но ангел сумел привлечь его внимание, даже если к тому моменту его трясло от усталости.   
Разговор вышел не из приятных.  
– ТЫ ГОРДИЛСЯ СВОЕЙ ЧАСТЬЮ В МОЕМ ПОРАЖЕНИИ, НАЧАЛО, А ТЕПЕРЬ ЖДЁШЬ ОТ МЕНЯ УТЕШЕНИЯ. ЕДВА ЛИ ЭТО СРАБОТАЕТ.  
– Просто скажи мне, умер ли Кроули, пожалуйста, и потом злорадствуй сколько угодно. Но меня не волнуют никакие другие твои слова, и я буду спасать здесь всех от твоих рук, пока ты не скажешь.  
– ТЫ ПРЕСТУПАЕШЬ ДОЗВОЛЕННЫЕ ТЕБЕ ГРАНИЦЫ, НАЧАЛО. ЭТИМ ЖИЗНЯМ ПОЛОЖЕНО ЗАВЕРШИТЬСЯ, ТАК УСТРОЕНА ЭТА ВСЕЛЕННАЯ. ТАК ХОЧЕТ БОГ.  
Ангел устало закрыл глаза и покачал головой:  
– Так Бог сделает так, чтобы Её воля была исполнена, но до тех пор... – он не закончил фразу, укрепляя очередной раз сердцебиение пожилой женщины.  
– ТЫ ПОСТУПАЕШЬ ЖЕСТОКО, ДАВАЯ ИМ ВСЕМ ЛОЖНУЮ НАДЕЖДУ, – тягостное присутствие Смерти придвинулось ближе, делая тяжелее сосредотачиваться. Быть. – И ТЫ РАСТРАЧИВАЕШЬ СВОИ СИЛЫ. НО Я ПОКА НЕ ПОЛУЧИЛ ПРИКАЗА ИЛИ ПОЗВОЛЕНИЯ ЗАБРАТЬ ТЕБЯ. ПОЭТОМУ Я СКАЖУ ТАК: МНЕ ПРИНЕСЛО БЫ НЕКОТОРОЕ УДОВЛЕТВОРЕНИЕ ЗАБРАТЬ ТВОЕГО ДРУГА ПОСЛЕ ВСЕХ ЕГО ВЫХОДОК, НО Я НЕ ДЕЛАЛ ЭТОГО. ОДНАКО ЕСТЬ ДРУГИЕ СПОСОБЫ ПЕРЕСТАТЬ СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ ДЛЯ ДЕМОНА, НЕ ТРЕБУЮЩИЕ МОЕГО ПРИСУТСТВИЯ. МЕНЕЕ ПОЧТЕННЫЕ. И ЕГО БОЛЬШЕ НЕТ.  
Сказав это, Смерть, выхватил из пальцев Азирафеля нити силы, тянувшиеся к людям, и ангел покачнулся. Он не мог больше бороться. Перед глазами у него плыло, голова кружилась. Он чувствовал, как жизни вокруг него тают, исчезают, разрушаются, доктора и медсёстры тщетно торопятся исправить это. У него не было сил помочь им.  
В начавшемся хаосе никто не заметил светловолосого мужчину средних лет, едва не упавшего в обморок в приёмном покое, и Азирафель был признателен за это. Он едва сумел позвонить Пеппер и попросить забрать его.  
– Хватит, Азирафель, я не знаю, что ты сейчас натворил, но пора уже признать наконец... – сердито пробормотала она, выворачивая из лондонского трафика.

И вот он был снова в коттедже. Один с чашкой кофе и давно выключившимся телефоном. Ткань рубашки истаяла за эти дни – она была, конечно же, создана, а не куплена, по вечной привычке Кроули. Теперь ангел был слишком устал и измучен, чтобы поддерживать существование подобных вещей – и они исчезли.  
Азирафель с пустой головой пересёк дом в поисках чего-нибудь выпить и наконец взял помыть чашку, и в этот момент понимание настигло его.  
Кроули больше не было.  
Кроули был вырван не только из жизни ангела, оставив её изорванной и пустой. Он был вырван из жизни как таковой.  
Убит. Безжалостно и жестоко, судя по месту преступления.  
И его не было рядом. Чтобы защитить Кроули. Чтоб проститься.  
Чашка выскользнула из пальцев ангела и разбилась.  
Слёзы неудержимо текли по щекам Азирафеля. Ноги не держали его, и он медленно, медленно опустился на пол посреди осколков, 

Если первые недели отрицания и надежд были пыткой, то как назвать последовавшие за ними? Адом?  
Кроули мог бы предоставить экспертное мнение на это счёт, но его не было рядом.  
Не было, не было, не было, не было.  
Азирафель был до того вымотан в тот вечер после разговора со Смертью, что, прорыдав несколько часов, уснул, и пробуждение было кошмаром. Потому что во сне они гуляли вместе, сады и реки словно карта под ногами, болтали и смеялись, и Кроули был жив и был самим собой, колким, и остроумным, и лукавым. А когда Азирафель проснулся – демона не было.  
Так что о сне больше речи не шло – к счастью, Азирафель никогда особо не любил спать. Но это оставляло так много пустых часов, от которых некуда было сбежать. Часов, наполненных воспоминаниями, и сожалениями, и вопросами.  
Как Она могла это допустить? Как Она могла позволить Кроули погибнуть – Кроули, смелому, хитроумному и так любящему её мир, что стоял за него даже когда всё, казалось, было потеряно? Как Она могла позволить этому удивительному и прекрасному существу пережить тысячелетия Ада и теперь быть убитым какими-то демонами?.. Как Она смела дать им фальшивую надежду на безопасность и так подвести их? Или они были для Неё только пешками, сыгравшими свою роль и не нужными больше, идущими на размен, если не нужны для другой цели? Или Она всё ещё была до такой степени капризна и жестока?..  
И если за эти вопросы Она обречёт его на Ад, то пусть так и будет, эта старая угроза была уже даже не смешной. Ему больше не было до этого дела.  
Она не отвечала. Но и он не Пал. И, живя среди людей и их ежедневных трагедий, как мог он винить Её, что Она не выделяла его среди всех? Что Она не заботилась о них конкретно, если Она всегда позволяла своим созданиям жить и умирать, выбирать и быть свободными, а не оберегаемыми куклами?  
Как мог он винить Её после того, как она дала ему столько вторых шансов, столько возможностей исправить всё, что он испортил.  
Как он мог винить Её, когда виноват был он один. Он не пришёл, когда был нужен. Он позволил этому случиться. Он подвёл Кроули. Он позволил Кроули умереть.  
И что мешало тем, кто это сделал, закончить дело? Два мёртвых предателя были бы, безусловно, более выдающимся достижением для кого угодно. Или, по крайней мере, Небеса могли бы позавидовать Аду в этом деле и сделать ход.  
Пока не, сказал Смерть, а значит, возможно, он ожидал получить разрешение вскоре.  
Азирафель не сомневался, что кто бы ни пришёл за ним, они будут хорошо подготовлены – но он приветствовал шанс взглянуть им в лицо и уничтожить хотя бы пару, прежде чем умереть самому. Месть была бессмыслицей, но всё же эта перспектива вызывала тусклую мрачную радость в его сердце.  
Кроули был бы недоволен этим. Но его тут не было, он ушёл и не мог указывать ангелу, что на того похоже. Как он мог быть так беспечен, так безответственен? Как мог он, старый змей, так легко позволить обмануть и загнать себя в угол? Как он мог поступить так с Азирафелем?  
Никто не приходил, и злые мысли умирали, оставляя в душе ангела место только скорби.

Острая боль потери становилась тупее со временем. Она была всегда здесь, всегда ныла, всегда готова была вспыхнуть с новой силой от случайного слова, вида, звука. А мир был полон слов, видов и звуков, связанных с Кроули. И все они напоминали Азирафелю, что он потерял, насколько опустел его собственный мир.  
Однажды он вернулся обратно в Лондон, в свой старый книжный. Он когда-то проводил здесь массу времени один. Он проводил массу времени один задолго до того, века и века, когда они с Кроули ещё не стали друзьями, и потом, когда их пути не пересекались десятилетиями. Но даже тогда, с самой первой встречи на стене Сада, Азирафель часто возвращался мыслями к своему свеженазначенному Противнику, демону, который задавал неуместные вопросы, но казался скорее искренне любопытным, чем злым. А потом, проводя время порознь, они возвращались с сокровищами: вещами, словами, вкусами, историями – чтобы поделиться. Привычка находить и замечать вещи, которые были бы по вкусу другому, давно стала неубиваемой.  
Что ж, возможно, однажды придёт тот день, когда Азирафель найдёт такую вещь, или вино, или строку в книге, и не задохнётся от боли, только вспомнит друга с грустной улыбкой и будет благодарен, что эта дружба в его жизни была. Возможно, звёзды даже не успеют остыть до тех пор.  
Но ангел сильно в этом сомневался.


	2. Демон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иерархия Ада сложна, и всепроникающая бюрократия не делает её проще. Но в некотором роде – с учётом массы исключений из-за личных качеств отдельных демонов – она в общих чертах отражает Небесную. Что в том числе значит, что ты мог быть жалким рядовым ангелом, но каким бы низким ни был твой ранг до того, у тебя не было шанса Пасть и превратиться в бесёнка на побегушках. Были в Аду гонцы, клерки, прислужники, которые никогда не были ангелами. Они были.. сделаны из материала человеческих душ, обрывков сущностей незадачливых демонов и Сатана знает, чего ещё. Таких демонов все Павшие презирали, глядели на них свысока и плевали. Но они были полезны.

Ад злопамятен и мстителен... коротко говоря, адски. Так что если вы крепко насолили кому-то Там, Внизу, то в покое вас не оставят. Но большинство демонов к тому же трусливы, так что станут действовать, только имея численный перевес и наверняка. Иначе они предпочтут веками строить коварные планы и лелеять свою ненависть.  
Кроули был объявлен неприкасаемым, и ходили слухи, что это была воля самого Люцифера. Исчезновение герцога Хастура после неудачного покушения на предателя выглядело крайне красноречиво для любого демона. Но никому бы и в голову не пришло, что на этом всё могло и кончиться. Кроули разозлил слишком многих.  
И некоторые из них были практичны. Приходится, если когда-то после Падения тебе пришлось строить это проклятое место почти что из ничего, пока светоносный предводитель в основном толкал речи или страдал в одиночестве. Это учит ценить ресурсы. А Кроули при всех его недостатках был ценным агентом. Да, некоторые герцоги Ада презирали его методы, поскольку те редко приводили к массовой бойне – не считая испанской инквизиции и французской революции (адское начальство так и не стало пристально проверять его деятельность до проваленного Армагеддона – чего доброго, это заставило бы их выглядеть некомпетентными, а это привело бы к последствиям, которых никто не хотел). Но его мнение и совет не раз оказывались полезны, а его познания в земных делах для демона – обширны и в некотором роде уникальны.  
Так что Вельзевул разработала план, как поставить всё это снова на службу Аду, и преподнесла его Сатане в день, когда тот был в настроении не убийственном, зато достаточно мерзком, чтобы счесть идею забавной. Легчайшая тень усмешки на его губах была всем необходимым одобрением.

Иерархия Ада сложна, и всепроникающая бюрократия не делает её проще. Но в некотором роде – с учётом массы исключений из-за личных качеств отдельных демонов – она в общих чертах отражает Небесную. Что в том числе значит, что ты мог быть жалким рядовым ангелом, но каким бы низким ни был твой ранг до того, у тебя не было шанса Пасть и превратиться в бесёнка на побегушках. Не все демоны были Павшими, это означало хоть какие-то остатки достоинства (пренебрежимо малые в большинстве случаев). Но были в Аду гонцы, клерки, прислужники, которые никогда не были ангелами. Они были... не созданы, это слово было в Аду не в ходу – сделаны из материала человеческих душ, обрывков сущностей незадачливых демонов и Сатана знает, чего ещё. Таких демонов все Павшие презирали, глядели на них свысока и плевали. Но они были полезны.  
Сотни их работали в одной из огромных канцелярий среди глубин Ада. Более или менее похожие на людей или исковерканные, они сидели за неудобными столами и занимались бесконечной бумажной работой под контролем надзирателя Хеджхера – громилы с кабаньими клыками и узкими глазками. Он ненавидел их всех, и они платили ему той же монетой. С потолка вечно капало, света едва хватало, чтобы читать, документы были наполовину устаревшими и ненужными, но кто они были такие, чтобы выбирать, что им делать.  
Но даже если вся твоя работа скучна и отвратительна, всё ещё можно ненавидеть часть её больше всей остальной, так? Например, если от неё у тебя болит голова. Больше, чем от всего прочего Так что тощий демон с волосами цвета ржавчины ненавидел документы с особым грифом, которые появлялись у него на столе время от времени. Это были обычно отчёты с Земли или проекты касательно работы там. И он должен был их проверять. Читая их, он мог сказать, где составитель подтасовал факты, а что было просто неверно. Он никогда не бывал на Земле, конечно же, такой жалкий мелкий демон, как он, не мог даже мечтать об этом. Он просто знал это всё, это была его работа. И она вызывала у него головную боль. А ещё вместе с этими файлами у его стола регулярно появлялся Хеджхер, иногда в компании с демонами пугающе высокого ранга.  
Однажды пришла сама лорд Вельзевул. Вся канцелярия затряслась от страха, когда она вошла и спросила:  
– Ну и где эта крыса?  
Хеджхер подпрыгнул с места и рассыпался в поклонах. Он метнулся по проходу и выволок тощего демона из-за стола, пихнул его вперёд, так что тот чуть не упал перед Вельзевул.  
– Так, – она несколько секунд смотрела на него, будто что-то ища. – Работаешь?  
– Эээээ, да, мледи, – он попытался отвлечься на жужжание её мух. но его голова была слишком занята придумыванием жутких вариантов ближайшего будущего. – Стараюсь как можно лучше. То есть хуже. То есть...– он вконец запутался в словах и совершенно не знал, что сказать.  
– Отлично, – она неприятно рассмеялась и повернулась к двери. – Продолжайте.  
Это было жутко, ладно, но ещё это значило, что его работа была важной, так что нельзя ли было ценить его чуточку больше? Может, он заслуживал что-то в награду за это, например, выходной? Людское изобретение, конечно. Боговы умники. Он никогда не встречал их, но ненавидел просто за то, что у них было так много вещей, которых не могло быть у него. Выходные. Машины. Музыка. Хороший алкоголь. Хороший кофе. И даже не начинайте про то, что алкоголь и кофе можно достать в Аду.  
Конечно же, он был лучше всех остальных в канцелярии. Впрочем, он подозревал, что каждый демон там думал так же. Это напоминало ему то место на Земле, Голливуд, где каждый считал, что у него есть в кармане гениальный сценарий.  
Прочие мелкие демоны не любили его. Не то чтоб он знал почему, но они ведь все были ничтожными тупицами, в конце концов. И, конечно, они были демонами, так что регулярно пытаться подставить друг друга было просто частью рутины. Он знал, как спихнуть стопку работы на соседний стол или поменять её местами со стопой уже сделанной, когда хотел выкроить немного времени для себя. Просто потому, что ему было скучно до воя, или любопытно, или ныли никогда толком не заживавшие раны, или голова раскалывалась от проклятой работы, или... или потому что что-то большое и злобное ворочалось и скрежетало зубами внутри, пугая его. Он подозревал, что другие тоже побаивались его, хотя не признали бы этого вслух. Он понял это однажды, когда в дурном настроении шмякнул другого мелкого демона об стену, требуя объяснить, какого ангела тот на него не так посмотрел, и тот огрызнулся, конечно, "Отвали, Ржавый", но что-то в его тоне было не то. Что-то подсказывало, что он совершенно не хочет драки. А хочет свалить подальше и не связываться.  
Ни у кого из них не было настоящих имён, конечно же, они того не стоили. Вышестоящие называли его крысой, коллеги повторяли за ними или звали "ржавым", дразня за цвет волос. Так что Ржавый было в некотором роде его имя. Не худший вариант.  
Он разбирался в страхе. Его существование во многом состояло из него. Он боялся допустить ошибку в работе, которую потом заметят. Боялся надзирателя и его плети, боялся адских псов и их клыков, боялся высших демонов и их капризов. Боялся помеченных документов и боялся перестать их получать, ведь тогда он станет не нужен, так ведь? И чертовски боялся той штуки внутри, которая готова была убить его, он был уверен. Боялся показать слабость перед другими в канцелярии, так что когда ему было плохо, старался улизнуть.

Он изучал запутанные ходы Ада – сперва вокруг канцелярии, затем постепенно всё дальше. Он был худым и быстрым, умел протискиваться в узкие щели, знал закоулки, где, казалось, никто больше не бывал, и наловчился красться и прятаться в тенях.  
Но в тот раз ничего из этого его бы не спасло. Он отсиживался в одном из коридоров, когда услышал шаги и хлюпанье. Запах тухлой рыбы и тихое жужжание были следующими признаками, что двое из самых высокопоставленных демонов в Аду шли в его сторону, а он был совершенно не на своём месте и без малейшего оправдания. И они разговаривали, он их слышал, а попасться на подслушивании было тяжёлым преступлением...  
Ржавый вжался всем телом в стену, но спрятаться было негде. Он лихорадочно искал путь к бегству, озираясь и ощупывая стену, мечтая стать меньше, тоньше и незаметнее... пока вдруг не оказалось, что он лежит на полу, стены взметнулись куда-то вверх, и голоса тоже звучали не только со стороны, но и сверху... и он был тонким и быстрым и мог влезть в дырку внизу стены и замереть там.  
– Я изрежу этих мерзавцев на куски, – спокойно сообщила Вельзевул, подходя ближе. – Но видишь, предатель приносит пользу, – и она небежно махнула папкой, которую держала в руках – Ржавый тут же узнал её, пару часов назад она лежала у него на столе. – Ма-га превзошла саму себя в этот раз.  
– Да, – Дагон с лёгким отвращением кивнула. – Я всё равно не понимаю, почему нельзя было вырвать полезное и уничтожить всё остальное. Было бы веселее. И он был бы куда более мёртв.  
Вельзевул покачала головой:  
– Не сработало бы, я проверяла. Никак не вырезать одни факты. И потом, приятно посмотреть, насколько он жалок. Паршивая крыса. В любом случае, люди омерзительно переменчивы, так что через несколько десятков лет он устареет и...  
Они прошли мимо, и Ржавый медленно развернулся и выполз из своей дыры.  
Он был змеем. Это было столь же удивительно, как если бы он вдруг обнаружил за спиной крылья.  
Вельзевул определённо говорила о нём.  
И назвала его предателем.  
Без уточнений, словно и так понятно, кого единственного могли так звать.  
Он задрожал и сжался в комок, подтянув колени к груди – он снова принял человекоподобную форму, даже не заметив этого. Большая злая штука внутри него ворочалась снова, и он боялся её сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
Они называли его предателем. И он знал о куче вещей, которых никогда в жизни не видел. И его сущность покрывали раны, которые не заживали, а он даже не помнил, откуда они.  
Его же сделали, чтобы служить Аду, да? Внутри него могли быть... куски... одного всеми ненавидимого демона. От этой мысли ему сделалось гадко.  
Он мог превращаться в змея. Это было здорово. Лучше сосредоточиться на этом.  
Он попробовал сделать это ещё несколько раз, и с каждым разом получалось всё легче и легче.  
А это значило, что теперь стало куда меньше дыр и щелей, через которые он не мог бы просочиться. Эта форма идеально подходила для разведки. Теперь Ржавому удавалось проникать дальше и находить больше. А ещё он был любопытен и подслушивал и разнюхивал слухи везде, где мог. Но не это изменило его жалкую демоническую жизнь.

Однажды он почувствовал, что воздух был каким-то другим в щели, в которую он заполз. Не похожим ни на одно помещение Ада. Свежим, сладким и чистым. Он пополз дальше, пробуя невероятный аромат языком, и тот становился всё сильнее – пока Ржавый не выполз из щели, и внезапно над головой у него ничего не было. Ни камня, ни потолка, ничего. Только бездонная пустота, тёмная, бесконечная и с сияющими… звёздами, да, он знал, что это такое. Небо и звёзды.  
Вид и запах были ошеломительными. Настолько, что он даже не сразу заметил, что снова был в человеческой форме. Точнее, в человеческом теле. Что было вообще-то естественно для демона, вышедшего из Ада, если ему однажды это тело было назначено. А Ржавый был абсолютно уверен, что ничего подобного не было. (Всё было просто: ведь куда веселее оставлять за собой возможность мучить пленника на нескольких уровнях сразу, а не дать его физическому телу просто умереть, так? А потом не было такого сумасшедшего, кто рискнул бы показаться с этим лицом в ближайшую тысячу лет, так что никто не проследил, что из-за ошибки в бумагах право демона Кроули пользоваться этим телом никогда не было аннулировано.) Но Ржавый вовсе не обратил бы на это внимания в тот момент, если бы это тело не болело и не истекало кровью.  
Некоторые из его ран совпадали с ранами на его сущности. Но их было больше, и телу было откровенно плохо. Собственно, оно умирало.  
Стиснув зубы, Ржавый быстро нашёл самые тяжёлые раны и начал с них. Он направил свои силы, чтобы остановить кровь и заставить сращиваться ткани. К счастью, здесь не было ничего, что демон не мог бы вылечить. Но дела было много. И это тело, оно реагировало странно. Охотно, но так, словно привыкло получать больше. Ладно, не стоило об этом задумываться.  
Грубо подлатав самые опасные раны, он ещё полежал, глядя в небо. Нюхая ветер. Под ним была твёрдая скала, слишком холодная ночью, но он видел недалеко траву и деревья, чуял их запахи – они совершенно сводили с ума. Он пообещал себе, что в следующий раз у него будет больше сил и он доползёт до них.  
Потому что теперь все его смекалка и хитрость были подчинены одной цели: проводить на Земле как можно больше времени. Он стал одновременно счастливее и несчастнее. Теперь у него было что-то дорогое, что-то, чего стоило ждать. Но он лишь изредка мог бывать там, а тосковал и боялся навсегда лишиться этого постоянно.  
В Аду, разумеется, не бывает фиксированного рабочего дня. Демонам не нужно есть и спать. так что вообще-то они могли бы работать без перерыва, но начальство давно обнаружило, что, если давать им время поскучать, поссориться, передохнуть – но всегда недостаточно – перед возвращением к работе, то они будут более несчастны. А менять расписание безо всякого предупреждения – отличное развлечение и способ не давать никому расслабляться. Ржавый смутно припоминал, что где-то на Земле видел что-то подобное. Кажется, он даже предложил подобную идею кому-то. Ну то есть, не он. Тот. Вот уж правда злой демонический поступок. Но в целом это означало, что ему никогда не бывало просто ускользнуть.  
Но каждый раз, когда удавалось, он понемногу подлечивал тело и исследовал окрестности. Звёзды помогли ему определить, где примерно он находился – где-то в Центральной Америке. Пышный, кипящий жизнью, яркий изумрудный лес подтверждал эту догадку. Он ползал вокруг змеёй, потом бродил, когда ноги окрепли достаточно, чтобы нести его. Он нежился на солнце, пробовал на вкус воду из ручьёв и дождь. Наблюдал за обезьянами и попугаями, лягушками и лианами, деревьями и цветами. Иногда он предлагал им что-нибудь просто для развлечения и смеялся, глядя, как самые глупые из них правда слушались и начинали драться, или строить гнёзда на песке, или лазить по деревьям, забыв про крылья. Иногда он кого-нибудь лечил – просто так, каждый раз поражаясь, что у него это вообще получается.  
Ему быстро стало скучно в этих джунглях. Конечно, тут было куда лучше, чем в Аду, и там он скучал по этому лесу безумно. Но приходя сюда, он хотел чего-то ещё, чего-то большего. И если бы было с кем поговорить, это было бы... неплохо. Может, посмеяться вместе.  
И что тут, что на своём рабочем месте он позволял себе втихаря играть опасными мыслями. Слабому и вечно напуганному демону всегда приятно вообразить себя кем-то, кто сумел однажды перепугать весь Ад. Кто единолично принёс грех в свежесозданный мир. Кто был достаточно умён и силён, чтобы оставаться главным представителем Ада на Земле шесть тысяч лет. Кто совершил столько впечатляюще демонических дел. Кто был достаточно чокнутым, чтобы завести себе личного ангела. Ну, это было, на вкус Ржавого, несколько чересчур извращением. Но в целом он вскоре вполне привык связывать себя в мыслях с Кроули. Почти что думать о себе как о нём. Кстати, Кроули был Падшим, то есть был буквально лучше всех в этой канцелярии.  
И место Кроули было на Земле, так? Говорили, он никогда не жил в Аду с самого Сада. А Ржавый не хотел ждать, пока Вельзезвул сочтёт его устаревшим.  
Он мало что мог подготовить. Он просто дождался, пока его тело достаточно окрепнет для долгих путешествий. Документы со специальным грифом появлялись нерегулярно, так что справившись с очередным, он мог рассчитывать на передышку в несколько недель или даже месяцев, а Хеджхер не следил за каждым постоянно так уж пристально, и он подмухлевал слегка со своей и чужой работой... и сбежал.

Первые дни всё шло отлично. Он наконец навсегда выбрался из леса, выпил хорошего кофе, украл машину и поехал на север. Коста-Рика была слишком захолустной на его вкус. Америка обещала больше веселья, хотя конкретных планов у него не было.  
В любом случае, из них бы ничего не вышло, потому что в Чикаго его нашли. Может, какой-то другой демон увидел его и настучал, или ещё как-нибудь... Но быстрее, чем он успел хоть немного войти во вкус земной жизни, он учуял опасность и бросился в бега.  
Скрываться от Ада оказалось по-настоящему нелегко. У него не было никакой цели и никакого плана – это должно было усложнить погоню, да? Но сколько он ни переносился прочь и ни менял транспорт, ни прыгал между странами, путая следы, они всё время шли по пятам.  
Сложно получать удовольствие от пребывания на Земле, когда не можешь толком остановиться, и так мизерный запас чудес на исходе, а усталость виснет на тебе, словно гиря, всё тяжелее с каждой новой попыткой уйти.  
Возможно, его не сразу поймали здесь, потому что не ожидали. что у него хватит наглости заявиться в Лондон. Это было бы слишком очевидно для Кроули. И он вовсе не планировал останавливаться в этом городе, но в какой–то момент оказалось, что у него нет выбора, и вот он тащился по улицам, которые вызывали у него зверскую головную боль. Или это была усталость. Он не отдыхал ни четверти часа уже несколько недель, он не смог бы сейчас перенестись никуда даже под угрозой смерти, он был слишком устал, чтобы наколдовать или украсть с банковского счёта деньги на билеты куда-нибудь или убедить людей, что место на рейсе предназначалось именно ему...  
Он израсходовал последнюю крупицу силы, когда услышал лай адских псов час назад, а теперь они приближались снова. Ему только нужно было место, чтобы немного отдохнуть, перевести дух... Он знал, что не найдёт такого. В отчаянии он был готов куда угодно убраться с улиц, затесаться среди людей... Подняв глаза, он увидел магазин на углу и поднялся на крыльцо, даже не прочитав вывеску.  
Он слишком устал, чтобы думать, как иначе он мог не обратить внимания на очевидное ангельское присутствие?  
Не так давно он был уверен, что в жизни никогда не увидит ангела, и вот пожалуйста, целых двое стояли посреди книжных шкафов. Оба в человеческой форме, слава Сатане. Один – женщина в костюме, второй – светловолосый мужчина. Оба смотрели на него с потрясённым видом, видимо, слишком удивлённые, чтобы сразу уничтожить.  
– Чёрт, – пробормотал он, отступая. – Эээ, ошибся дверью, я пойду...  
Женщина нахмурилась и чуть повела рукой, и дверь закрылась, прежде чем он успел допятиться до неё. Светловолосый ангел сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд. Он был ужасно бледен и смотрел так, будто увидел призрака.  
– Кроули?.. – еле слышно сказал он.  
– Эээ... ну, вроде того… слушайте, я ничего такого не замышляю, собственно, Ад охотится за мной, так что мне до устраивания ничего такого...  
Ангел, казалось, тщетно пытался понять, что происходит.  
– Кроули, – спросил он медленно и осторожно, как говорят с сумасшедшими или испуганными животными, – ты знаешь... где ты? Ты... ты знаешь меня?  
Мозг Ржавого наконец осознал, где находилось остальное тело. Лондон. Книжный магазин. Ангел. Кроули. Значит, если разыграть карты правильно, можно даже повернуть дело в свою пользу...  
– О, - сумел выговорить он. – Точно. Ты... Аз...  
Закончить он не успел, потому что жуткий вой заставил его проглотить конец фразы, а дверь и окно разлетелись под натиском демонической силы.  
Ржавый не обернулся посмотреть на преследователей. Всё было кончено. Он так устал.  
– Ради всего святого... – второй ангел воздела руки и шагнула к бывшей двери, и в следующий момент волна опаляющего белого жара прокатилась по магазину – но в ту же секунду светловолосый ангел, Азирафель, оказался рядом с Ржавым, твёрдо притянув его к себе и закрыв своими крыльями.  
– Держись, – сказал он, бросив взгляд в сторону сил Ада у себя на пороге. – Это недолго.  
Всё наполнилось криками, воем, и другими мерзкими звуками. И ангелы сияли. Та вторая – ослепительным жгучим белым светом молнии, который жёг и ранил. Азирафель – более мягким светом золотого просвеченного солнцем дня. Или, возможно, мягче он был не для всех, как смутно сообразил Ржавый.  
Он заметил золото и в крыльях ангела. Четыре длинных маховых пера сияли солнечным металлом, а ещё маленькие были разбросаны по всему крылу, словно облитые карамелью. Это должно было что-то значить, но при попытке подумать об этом его голову пронзила такая боль, что он бросил.  
Вот глупость. Что за ангел возьмёт под крыло демона при первой же встрече?.. Хотя Азирафель-то не считал её первой. И всё равно, Ржавый легко мог бы убить его тело сейчас... Головная боль внезапно стала ещё хуже от одной этой мысли. Ладно, не то чтоб он правда собирался... Просто... глупо же...  
– Жалкое зрелище, – наступила тишина, и второй ангел отряхнула руки и поправила свой пиджак.  
– Не могла бы ты быть поосторожнее, Фараэль? – в голосе Азирафеля звучал скрытый гнев, когда он убрал крылья и отступил, встревоженно глядя на Ржавого. – Не всех демонов тут надо было... – он не договорил.  
– Немного признательности было бы уместнее, я думаю, – с упрёком ответила Фараэль.  
Книжный превратился в свалку из битого стекла и перевёрнутых шкафов. Несколько вонючих луж на полу и пара уродливых соляных столбиков дополняли сомнительный декор. От этого зрелища у Ржавого почему-то заныло в груди, но хозяина магазина оно, похоже, прямо сейчас не особо заботило.  
– Конечно, я тебе благодарен. Кроули... ты... в порядке?  
И опять этот голос, встревоженный и заботливый.  
– Мммммм... да, нормально, – Ржавый наклонился поднять с пола книгу – она действовала ему на нервы, валяясь так рядом с мокрыми вонючими останками демона – и даже сумел удержать равновесие и выпрямиться назад, что было немалым достижением сейчас. – Я хотел сказать, я знаю, кто ты. Азирафель. Привет, сколько лет сколько зим...  
– Это не сложно знать, раз уж ты здесь, – резко сказала Фараэль. Она смотрела на демона подозрительно. – И с погоней по пятам. Несколько театрально.  
– Ты... – тихо начал Азирафель и замолчал. Он смотрел на Ржавого – и о нет, это было правда невежливо. Даже в Аду, где у них не было тел, демоны не заглядывали дальше внешнего, за избранные маски, и Ржавый был вполне уверен, что это было нормой вежливости для всех сверхъестественных существ уже десятки веков. Но ангел Смотрел, нет, Уставился прямо на его сущность, и от этого ему захотелось сжаться в комок, превратиться в змею и уползти в тёмный угол магазина – мира, если возможно. Похоже, Азирафель это понял и быстро отвёл взгляд, несколько раз моргнув, словно прогоняя слёзы.  
– Прости, это было ужасно грубо с моей стороны. Прости.  
– Осторожно, Начало, – предостерегла Фараэль. – Это наверняка ловушка. Демон в теле Кроули со сказкой про амнезию, чтобы втереться к тебе в доверие. Мне не знаем, кто он такой на самом деле.  
– Я знаю, – отрезал ангел. – Спасибо за беспокойство, – быстро добавил он, словно бы извиняясь. Но следующие его слова звучали твёрдо: - Дальше я разберусь с этим сам.  
– Азирафель, тебе...  
Ржавый не узнал, что Фараэль собиралась сказать, потому что остатки сил покинули его и тело абсолютно отказалось подчиняться.  
Магазин завертелся вокруг него, и пол полетел навстречу – но кто-то подхватил демона.  
– О боже... Всё в порядке, всё будет хорошо...  
Не то чтобы Ржавый на данный момент беспокоился об этом. Он выдохся до такой степени, что перестал даже бояться.  
– Отдыхай, – что-то тёплое и мягкое укутало его, и он необъяснимым образом почувствовал себя в безопасности.  
В первый раз за всё существование Ржавого, наверное.


	3. Вроде как

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули вернулся из мёртвых – и нет. Чужак с его лицом и его голосом бродил по книжному и рылся на полках.

Ржавый проснулся от очень странного ощущения. Во-первых, ему было тепло, и он лежал под чем-то мягким, что было необычно само по себе. Но лёгкие пальцы, ласково гладящие его по волосам – вот это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло. Хотя было определённо приятно.  
Он не шевелился, но, видимо, выдал себя как-то ещё, потому что прикосновение тут же оборвалось.  
– Извини, – тихо сказал ангел. – Я... не собирался тебя будить.  
Ржавый открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях.  
– Ничего. Можешь продолжать, – он ухмыльнулся, пытаясь выглядеть игриво, и потянулся. Иметь тело, когда оно не умирало от усталости, было приятно. Правда, диван был слишком коротким. Демон прислонил голову к спинке и посмотрел на ангела. – Что, так оно и было между нами раньше, тебе бы только распустить руки в сторону приблудившегося демона? – он понятия не имел, как ему себя вести, и старался сделать вид, что его вообще ничего не волнует.  
Ангел фыркнул.  
– Адские слухи... – он слегка неодобрительно покачал головой, потом спросил. – Принести тебе что-нибудь? Может быть, кофе?  
– Ага, – Ржавый определённо не хотел расставаться с этим одеялом. – И никакого молока с сахаром!  
Азирафель остановился на полпути в кухню и грустно улыбнулся:  
– Даже не сомневался.  
Чёрт его знает, почему ангел просто не сотворил чашку, но кофе он принёс хороший. Пока его не было, демон огляделся по сторонам. Книжный выглядел куда лучше, чем ему запомнилось. Никаких осколков и перевёрнутых полок, а раскиданные повсюду книги, были, видимо, постоянной частью интерьера. Ангел, должно быть немало потрудился, приводя всё в порядок.  
– Сколько я проспал?  
– Шесть дней. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Нормально вроде, – демон пожал плечами. – Куда лучше. Я… наверное, надо тебя поблагодарить, – вызывающе сказал он.  
Ангел чуть нахмурился:  
– Я был бы признателен, если бы ты появился до того, как чуть не развоплотился от усталости, – с мягким упрёком сказал он.  
– Эммм... я не... правда, – Ржавый почувствовал себя неловко и резко сел. – За кого ты меня принимаешь, а? Потому что ... ну... я знаю, я сказал Кроули, вроде как. Но не то что бы я правда....  
– Ты правда, – твёрдо возразил ангел. – То есть, конечно, ты – это... ты, очевидно. Но ты – Кроули. В основе своего существа. Даже если сам не знаешь об этом.  
– Ты так считаешь? Ну знаешь, это то ещё заявление, ангел! – Ржавый рассмеялся и заметил, как Азирафель вздрогнул.  
Эти шесть дней, пока демон спал, были настоящей удачей для Азирафеля. В первые четыре он был абсолютно не способен ни на какие спокойные разговоры.  
Появление Кроули в дверях было шоком само по себе. То, как Кроули глядел на него, словно на абсолютного незнакомца, было немногим лучше. И потом – понимание, не узнавание. А потом Азирафель допустил ужасную грубость, поглядев прямо на сущность демона, и то, что он увидел, потрясло его. Ему нужно было время, чтобы осознать это. Чтобы перестать плакать. Чтобы привести свои чувства в порядок и начать думать ясно.  
Теперь ангел держал себя в руках, но в момент, когда привычное ласковое обращение случайно слетело с губ демона, он чуть не сорвался.  
Азирафель медленно вдохнул и сказал:  
– И всё же. Прости. И я надеюсь, мы найдём способ вернуть тебя во всём блеске.  
– И адском пламени? – демон снова рассмеялся.  
– И это тоже, – ангел слегка улыбнулся. Почему-то это зрелище немного согрело Ржавого изнутри. Это было странно. Азирафель был ему никто. Он, конечно, помог, но какой демон будет благодарным так долго. И всё-таки почему-то Ржавому больше нравилось, когда это ангел улыбался, а не вздрагивал.  
Но вот его слова ему не понравились вовсе. Ржавый сомневался, что хочет будить то чудовище. Он сильно подозревал, что это убьёт его. Но, пожалуй, разумнее было не говорить пока этого вслух.  
– Ты знаешь, как это сделать? – осторожно спросил он.  
Азирафель покачал головой:  
– Пока нет, но я начну искать.  
Отлично, можно подождать. Разузнать побольше.  
– Скажи, как мне... как мне называть тебя пока? – ангелу явно было неприятно задавать этот вопрос. Ржавый задумался, не зная, что будет лучшим способом его подразнить: заставить называть себя Кроули или наоборот? Но в конечном итоге он решил, что его не привлекает идея всё время носить этот ярлык.  
– Меня называли Ржавый. Пусть так и будет пока.  
Ангел выглядел так, будто ему только что нанесли личное оскорбление.  
– Ржавый? В самом деле?..  
– Хорошее имя, между прочим. Куда лучше, чем "крыса", – обиделся демон.  
– С этим сложно поспорить, – ангел грустно кивнул. – Теперь скажи мне, пожалуйста, что ты помнишь?  
Ржавый неуютно поёжился и нахмурился:  
– Я просто знаю факты. Про Землю, про людей, всссё такое. Я не то что бы... помню. Ничего личного. Моя работа – проверять ффакты.  
Ангел нахмурился. пытаясь понять:  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Ржавый вздохнул. Он терпеть не мог объяснять. Почему другим было просто не понимать, что он хочет сказать? Вот как он понимает, где в документе враньё? Он с усилием проглотил нервное шипение.  
– Планы, отчёты. Ессли там сказано, не знаю... что есть всего четыре сорта мороженого, я буду знать, что это фигня, и сообщу об этом. Обычно что-то более серьёзное.  
– О, вот оно что... – Азирафель медленно кивнул. – Неудивительно, что Фараэль приходилось нелегко эти годы...  
– Фараэль? – демон был сбит с толку.  
– Ангел, которая была тут, когда ты пришёл. Она Эмиссар Небес на Земле.  
– А, эта, вся из себя небесный гнев.  
Азирафель усмехнулся и слегка покачал головой:  
– Боюсь, мы втравили её в неприятности. Но для нас это оказалось удачей, как бы нехорошо это ни звучало. То, что она была здесь во время нападения, превратило его в полномасштабный дипломатический инцидент. Небеса в ярости, и, хотя Фараэль отчитали, от Ада требуют официальных извинений и компенсации. Так я слышал.  
– Хороший у тебя слух, – Ржавый отхлебнул кофе, стараясь не показать, что впечатлён. Узнать это всё за пару дней прямо в процессе событий, сидя на Земле?  
Азирафель сложил руки на коленях:  
– Это важно. Это может означать спокойное время для нас, потому что ни одна из сторон не хочет повторять ничего подобного, – он помедлил, прежде чем продолжать: – Для тебя было бы разумно остаться здесь на несколько дней. Пока всё не уляжется.  
– Думаешь меня тут запереть? – насмешливо спросил Ржавый.  
– Боже, нет! Ты волен приходить и уходить, когда захочешь. Но здесь ты в безопасности.  
У ангела резко сделался несчастный вид, и что-то внутри Ржавого заскрежетало зубами при виде этого. И честно говоря, он вовсе не собирался уходить. По крайней мере пока тут у него было одеяло, и кофе, и ангел, которого можно дразнить.  
– Ладно, я не то чтобы куда-то спешу, – быстро сказал он. – Побуду тут.  
Ангел посветлел.  
– Чудесно. Я оставлю тебя в покое пока, зови, если что-то понадобится, – Азирафель встал со своего кресла и на секунду остановился. Похоже, он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но передумал и ушёл.  
Ржавый плюхнулся обратно на спину на диван. Он мог ещё подремать, пожалуй. Или порыться в ангельских книгах. Или ещё что-нибудь. Пока ему ещё не успело стать скучно.  
  
  
Ржавый безвылазно провёл в книжном три дня, прежде чем ушёл. Скорее ускользнул – не то что бы Азирафель мог этого не заметить, но демон явно не хотел его предупреждать. И ангел не знал, собирается ли тот вернуться. Он надеялся, но... не находил себе места, пока Ржавый снова не переступил порог, ухмыляясь и в куда лучшем расположении духа, чем весь предыдущий день.  
Азирафелю было страшно, когда он уходил – и больно, когда был рядом.  
То, что он увидел при первой встрече... Самым близким к этому человеческим опытом было бы найти друга в коме, без половины конечностей и с тяжёлыми ожогами... и после того, как над ним поработали сумасшедшие компрачикосы. Настоящим чудом было, что из остатков удалось слепить вполне функционального демона, пусть и самого низкого сорта. Мастерство того, кто это сделал, было поразительно – и Азирафель дорого бы дал, чтобы удостовериться, что оно больше не будет применено ни к кому, какого бы ранга ни был тот демон.  
Но даже в таком состоянии, лишённый большей части силы, настоящей памяти и даже знания о самом себе, Кроули умудрился сбежать из Ада, неделями водить погоню за нос и добраться сюда. Это было невероятно... и внушало почти благоговение.  
А Азирафель не знал, как помочь. У Кроули были раны, которые он пытался залечить, но некоторые из них упорно продолжали открываться заново – Ржавый, похоже, так привык к ним, что вообще не понимал, из-за чего ангел разводит суету. Вся сущность Кроули была искорёжена, переплавлена, вколочена в эту новую форму. Азирафель мог только предположить, что ближе всего к этому процессу было то, что произошло во время Падения, превратив ангелов в демонов. И это всегда считалось необратимым. Но то была воля и деяние Божьи, неизъяснимые и непознаваемые. Работу каких-то демонов исправить должно было быть проще.  
Так что Азирафель читал и искал зацепки. Не то что бы его усилия принесли какие-то плоды за первые месяцы, но он не собирался сдаваться. Он уже сдался однажды, признав Кроули мёртвым – как мог он теперь простить себя за это, как мог он подвести друга второй раз?..  
  
  
– Вот дерьмо. Это реально жутко, – Азрент, одна из азирафелевых демонических приятелей, поморщилась, глядя сквозь окно на Ржавого внутри магазина. Сама она никогда не входила – Азирафель не собирался менять свои охранные знаки, пропускавшие внутрь без сопротивления ровного одного демона, и никто не возражал. – Он такой... мелкий. Бл... извини, Начало. Я бы... нет, я бы не хотела знать, как они это сделали, – она нервно затянулась сигаретой.  
– Я пойму, если ты после этого решишь, что иметь со мной дело слишком опасно, – мягко сказал Азирафель.  
– Что? Неееет, Начало, – демона тряхнула кудрями. – Ты слишком полезный, знаешь ли. Не так много в Лондоне ангелов, готовых подлатать демона.  
Азирафель усмехнулся. Демоны. Она была ранена, когда он наткнулся на неё, с проваленным заданием безо всякого оправдания тому, и изрядно напугана перспективой вернуться в Ад и больше не выйти оттуда. Он дал ей оправдание. Чокнутое Начало перешло ей дорогу, это звучало более чем убедительно.  
Помоги демону – и скорее всего получишь недоумение и злость в ответ. Но при некотором везении оставались шансы на благодарность. Азирафель не искал её специально, он просто помогал тем, кому мог помочь. Некому было ему запретить теперь.  
– Меня просто бесит, Начало, – на самом деле ей было ещё и стыдно, – что я тебя подвела. Надо было копать глубже. Меня провели.  
– Это же Ад, милая. Думаю, твои начальники знают, как запрятать секрет так, чтобы никто не докопался, – он вздохнул. – Главное, ты пыталась.  
– Ты невыносим, – она бросила окурок на тротуар. – Я дам знать, если что-то всплывёт.  
– И не появляйся в Вест-Энде на выходных. Говорят, Майкл лично заинтересовалась той девочкой.  
– А, той... Ладно, не моё дело. Ты там будешь?  
– Разве я могу пропустить хорошую постановку? – невинно улыбнулся Азирафель. Девушка с ангельским голосом заслуживала права выбирать, а не просто получать приказы от архангела. Майкл решила, что на дворе опять пятнадцатый век?.. Немного демонического противодействия было бы кстати. А если Ад не решится мешать архангелу, то противодействия с третьей стороны. В последние годы Азирафель обнаружил, что участие в глобальной шахматной партии в роли третьего незваного игрока служило неплохим отвлечением в его одиночестве.  
  
  
Ангел хотел знать больше о жизни Ржавого в Аду. Демон не был хорошим рассказчиком. Он не пытался увидеть большую картину, и короткий анекдот был пределом его способностей. Он явно считал многое не стоящим упоминания или не хотел вспоминать. Но Азирафель умел мягко вызвать его на откровенность. Слушать его рассказы было больно, и ангел кипел от гнева – стараясь не показывать этого, и Ржавый не замечал. Для него это была просто обычная демоническая жизнь, он не понял бы, что приводило Азирафеля в ярость. Но ангел сознавал, что всё могло быть и хуже. Они могли оставить Кроули самим собой, заковать в цепи и добывать из него понадобившиеся сведения пытками. И в своей гордости и упрямстве он мог вынудить их себя убить за отказ сотрудничать. Возможно, именно поэтому они не пошли этим путём. Было проще искалечить его и сделать удобным в использовании.  
Ржавый оставался в книжном – сперва всё время, потом осмелел и захотел увидеть больше, так что стал пропадать днями и неделями. Но всегда возвращался, с новыми игрушками, историями и идеями. Большинство из них заставляло Азирафеля закатывать глаза, но он старался не отчитывать демона и не спорить с ним лишний раз. К счастью, Ржавый забывал половину своих затей через минуту.  
Но всё это было непросто.  
Кроули вернулся из мёртвых – и нет. Чужак с его лицом и его голосом бродил по книжному и рылся на полках.  
Он был так похож на него. Его улыбка, и ленивая грация движений, любовь к хитрым устройствам, и всякого рода проделкам.  
Ну, «вроде того».  
Азирафель, безусловно, помнил немало украденных... не только яблок, и сломанных осей у телег, и горшков, разлетавшихся на осколки у людей в руках, и внезапно скользких полов, и змей, ползавших по рыночным площадям просто ради развлечения. Тысяч пять с половиной лет назад. А ещё он помнил заботу и целительские чудеса – тогда же, в самом начале, тайком, среди теней, категорическое нежелание сознаваться в них и оправдания крайне демоническими целями. Всё это явно совершенно не интересовало Ржавого.  
Как-то раз он подкатил к книжному на новой машине, громко хвалясь, как угнал её. Это был приземистый глянцево-зелёный монстр с хищной мордой. Азирафель порадовался, что Бентли остался стоять у коттеджа и не видел этого позора.  
– Земля норм, – как-то раз сказал Ржавый, валяясь на диванчике и лихорадочно что-то печатая в телефоне. – Понятно, почему вы хотели её оставить. И эти обезьяны забавные. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что их слишком много. Пожалуй, визит Голода или Чумы был бы не лишним, ты не думаешь? А, нет, ты ж ангел, ты всех любишь, да...  
Он явно не жил в четырнадцатом веке.  
Он не жил ни в одном веке. Он не помнил, он по-настоящему не знал. Факты фактами, они не заменяют опыта. Азирафель тосковал не только по общим воспоминаниям, по возможности поболтать о том, каким мерзавцем был Калигула или какой сладкий виноград рос на той горе на Рейне. Он тосковал по пониманию и состраданию, любви и заботе, рождённым тысячелетиями здесь, на Земле, пока "эти обезьяны" росли.  
Ржавый никогда не был Первым Искусителем со смутной и крайней опасной идеей, что он мог поступить правильно. Он никогда не смотрел на дела свои рук, на их последствия с сожалением и горечью. Он никогда не сомневался, может ли он принести в этот мир что-то кроме разрушения. Он вообще толком не сомневался в своей жизни. Он считал, что всё просто. Это делало его слишком весёлым и легкомысленным, чтобы иметь даже шанс быть Кроули.  
О, прекрасно, значит, Азирафель предпочёл бы, чтобы Кроули всегда тяготила вина за поступки, которые он вынужден был совершать? Просто потому, что это было для ангела привычно и знакомо? Какой невозможный эгоизм!  
Иногда у Ржавого жутко болела голова – он не хотел об этом говорить, только скулил и ныл, и вёл себя, как капризное дитя.  
Иногда Азирафелю казалось, будто ему достался дальний младший родственник его друга. Всё это совершенно сводило с ума. И он знал, что держится всё более холодно и отстранённо, как старый дядюшка. Он знал, что порой глупая пустая болтовня Ржавого на самом деле прикрывает отчаянную потребность во внимании. Он знал, что демон изголодался по любви и ласке. Порой он чувствовал себя виноватым. Но он не мог. Это был не его демон.  
А потом Ржавый бездумно цитировал пьесы, которых никогда не видел, или случайно выбирал именно любимые пирожные ангела, или просто замолкал на секунду и улыбался чему-нибудь – и сердце Азирафеля раскалывалось ещё немного.  
  
  
Фараэль была занята, заглаживая свои промашки перед Небесами – они с Азирафелем встретились будто случайно на прогулке у реки, чтобы обменяться новостями. Ржавый был откровенно рад, что в ближайшее время она не имела возможности зайти.  
Зато Ноэль понравился демону сразу.  
– Вот это я называю ангел! Ну наконец хоть у кого-то приличный вкус в выборе тела. Выглядишь свежо и мило, а не будто тебе шесть тысяч лет!  
– Больше, – сухо заметил Азирафель. – Но раньше считать было очень неудобно.  
– Ммммм, спасибо, – Ноэль смешался и покраснел, как подросток, которым на самом деле не был. Он поглядел на Азирафеля виновато, и весь остаток вечера явно чувствовал себя неловко, пытаясь одновременно ответить на сотню внезапных неловких вопросов Ржавого о Небесах и обсудить с Азирафелем тревожившую его ситуацию у людей.  
После его ухода Азирафель снова взялся за книги, но Ржавый не унимался. Он кружил по книжному, гремел чем-то на кухне и наконец появился возле рабочего стола ангела.  
– Что ты делаешь? – резко спросил он. – Всё ищешь лекарство? Прекрати.  
– Прости, что? – коптский никогда не был среди любимых языков Азирафеля, и чтение на нём требовало усилий.  
– Прекрати! Ты всё ищешь и ищешь, как сделать из меня Кроули, но ты хотя бы спросил, хочу ли я этого? – демон фыркнул и начал вышагивать между столом и книжным шкафом. – С чего бы мне? С чего кому-то вообще хотеть быть им? Он был больной на голову! Вы оба… были... есть... неважно. Слушай, Азирафель, я тебе признателен за помощь и всё такое, но это глупо. Прекрати. Я всё равно не буду это делать. Не буду. Интересно, его ты тоже пытался переделывать? Он тоже был недостаточно хорошшш, а? Неудивительно, что он двинулся!  
– Прости, если мои попытки помочь расстраивают тебя...  
– Никаких если! Бесссят! Прекрати это. Обещщщщай мне.  
– Решать тебе, – Азирафель убрал руку со свитка, позволив ему свернуться.  
– Хорошо. Тогда... Увидимсся, – демон развернулся и вышел и магазина.  
Азирафель ещё некоторое время сидел, глядя на стену. Он не был удивлён, на самом деле нет. Этого следовало ожидать. И не был ли Ржавый по-своему прав? Разве он не заслуживал в конце концов лучшего, чем старая боль и скучный старый ангел?


	4. Ангел и демон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот они, ангел и демон, благодать и проклятие, свет и тьма. Не смешивать, не подходить слишком близко.

Месяцы прошли с тех пор, как Ржавый ушёл, и в книжном снова стала воцаряться тишина. Люди радостно вступили в очередное десятилетие, заявляя, что будут стараться лучше и наведут порядок на планете и так далее, и, конечно, остановят всяческое насилие... они ведь точно собирались сделать это всё в этом веке... как только разберутся с той шайкой!  
Азирафель слышал это уже столько раз, что только грустно улыбался, пока рождественские песни сменялись новогодними фейерверками, и жизнь продолжалась. Зимние дожди уступили первым цветам, но ангел обращал на это мало внимания в те дни.  
Азирафель не думал, что демон вернётся. Тот высказался вполне однозначно. Ему ничего больше не нужно было здесь. Ему было любопытно познакомиться с ангелом, хорошо, и он использовал это место, чтобы набраться сил в безопасности, а теперь мог идти куда хотел, так зачем ему было возвращаться? Если только ему не понадобится помощь.  
Азирафель даже не чувствовал особой горечи по этому поводу.  
Это был Ржавый, не Кроули.  
Ад добился своего в конце концов. Кроули больше не было. Азирафель бросил поиски. Не то что бы они приносили плоды до того, но если бы что-то всплыло теперь.... Ангел боялся, что искушение оказалось бы слишком велико. Искушение найти Ржавого и заставить его силой, потому что Азирафель был настолько сильнее этого жалкого подобия демона, это было бы так просто...  
Но какое право у него было бы так сделать. Это было не его решение. Ржавый мог понятия не иметь, между чем и чем выбирает, но всё равно Азирафель не мог его принуждать.  
И демон был неправ, Азирафель никогда не хотел, чтобы Кроули стал другим. Несмотря на все свои вздохи, закатывания глаз и жалобы на демонические козни.  
Хорошо, может быть, однажды. Но это было искреннее заблуждение.  
Он знал, что Кроули говорил с Ним. И ангел был уверен, что речь шла не только о достопримечательностях земных царств. И он невольно надеялся, что это могло привести к какому-нибудь примирению с Ней... Так что идиотский вопрос "всё ещё демон?" был вызван не только неумением завязать разговор.  
Позже он понял, как нелепо было его разочарование. Не из-за демонической испорченности, в которой пытался его убедить Габриэль. А потому что кто угодно с крупицей мудрости понял бы, что Кроули был бы несчастен на Небесах, какими они стали. Азирафель просто хотел, чтобы его друг не был больше проклят, не отвечал больше перед Адом. Понадобилось ещё две тысячи лет, чтобы он нашёл другой способ добиться второго.  
И меньше века, чтобы убедиться, как наивно это было.

Но однажды колокольчик на двери зазвенел, и запертая дверь непринуждённо открылась.  
На мгновенье сердце ангела замерло, хотя он точно знал, что для этого нет никакого повода.  
– Азирафель!  
Присутствие Ржавого было настолько менее ощутимым.  
Азирафель спустился в магазин и обнаружил демона, расхаживающего среди шкафов.  
– Здравствуй.  
– Как дела? Удалось какому-нибудь несчастному человеку купить у тебя что-нибудь за последнее время? Я кое-что принёс, кстати, – Ржавый кивнул на стол.  
Там лежала книга, первое издание "Сатанинских стихов".  
– Наделала шуму в своё время, я слышал, – сказал Ржавый, глядя на ангела с ухмылкой.  
Конечно, эта книга у Азирафеля была, но это не делало жест ничуть менее приятным.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал ангел. – Прекрасный роман, между прочим.  
– Говорят, – Ржавый пожал плечами и продолжил расхаживать. Он выглядел слегка разочарованным. – Сатанинская часть тебя совсем не смущает? А ещё они собирались убить того парня.  
– У людей всегда были, м, сложные отношения с идеей божественного, – вздохнул Азирафель. – И Небеса, и Ад нередко этому способствовали.  
– О нет, только не твои древние истории! – демон драматически закатил глаза. Ржавый почти никогда не носил солнечные очки – люди теперь стали не столь пугливы, так что у него не так часто бывали проблемы из-за этого и ещё реже они его беспокоили.  
Несмотря на его легкомысленную болтовню и ухмылки, Азирафель видел, что демон был напряжён, как готовая лопнуть струна.  
– Принести тебе чего-нибудь выпить? – предложил ангел.  
Но Ржавый только потряс головой. Он наконец остановился и уселся на краешек письменного стола.  
– Ты нашёл его?  
– Что именно? – Азирафель был сбит с толку.  
Ржавый неловко помолчал секунду:  
– Лекарство. Заклинание. Чёртов ритуал, я не знаю. Который сделает меня снова... Эдемским Змеем.  
Азирафель вздрогнул. Это было...  
– Нет. Ты сказал, что не хочешь этого. Потребовал, чтобы я не искал.  
Демон застонал.  
– Сказал, но это не значит, что я имел это в виду! Или ладно, окей, имел. Я был идиотом, сюрприз! И трусом. Я струсил!  
Азирафель сцепил руки и глубоко вдохнул. Поразительно, как эти человеческие тела работают, в самом деле...  
– Что заставило тебя передумать? И ты правда передумал? Мне казалось, тебе нравится быть... тобой.  
Демон издал короткий жалкий смешок.  
– Мной? Что такое я? Ты представляешь, как это бесит, когда приходишь куда-то и знаешь об этом месте всё, но голова всё равно раскалывается из-за вещей, которые не можешь вспомнить? А эта сволочь побывал просто везде! Ладно голова, куча вещей кажется почему-то важными – но я не понимаю, с чего, этого идиота волновало слишком много всего! А теперь я чувствую себя так, будто я состою из одних дыр и ничего целого. Меня тошнит от этого. Тошнит быть чьей-то тенью. Тошнит ничего не знать. Это как слово на кончике языка, которое невозможно поймать. Как будто я всё время пытаюсь пошевелить рукой, которой нет.  
Сначала он не хотел говорить, но стоило начать, и слова полились, словно вода из треснувшего кувшина, и их было не остановить. И он выглядел всё более потерянным с каждым словом.  
– А ещё я, кажется, не умею заводить друзей. Как-то не было практики Внизу, знаешь. А теперь – как вообще вы находите тех, с кем хотите подружиться? И как сделать так, чтобы ты им нравился?.. А, тупой вопрос, вот ты ангел, тебя-то все сразу любят, а я вовсе не нравлюсь тебе, так что... – он проехался пальцам по волосам и тряхнул головой. – Ладно, это глупо и унизительно, и...  
– Мне так жаль, – мягко сказал Азирафель, и это была чистая правда. Он совершенно не хотел видеть Ржавого таким искренне несчастным. – Я думал... я надеялся, что у тебя всё хорошо.  
Демон фыркнул.  
– Так у тебя правда его нет? Ты не знаешь, как это сделать?  
– Нет.  
– Но как так? Ты же тут умный! У тебя должны быть идеи!  
Теперь был черед Азирафеля иронично фыркнуть:  
– Вот уж спасибо, я мудрый и роющийся в книгах, – голова ангела слегка шла кругом от внезапного изменения ситуации, так что он мог слегка поторопиться со следующими словами: – Возможно, у меня была пара идей... но...  
– Каких?  
– Может быть, Адам сумел бы помочь. Исправить всё... как он сделал после Не-Апокалипсиса. Но я не уверен, у него есть власть в земном плане, а это было сделано в Аду, так что всё сложно... и до него трудно добраться в последнее время.  
Демон нахмурился:  
– Что значит "трудно добраться"?  
Азирафель вздохнул:  
– Он остался почти один. Все его старые друзья ушли, только Брайан ещё с ним. Похоронив младшего сына, он удалился от мира. Он всё ещё где-то здесь, но никто не знает, где. А если Антихрист не хочет, чтобы его нашли...  
– Я понял, – Ржавый мрачно кивнул. – А другая идея?  
– О... да это и не идея толком, просто...  
Демон закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди:  
– Рассказывай, Азирафель, я никуда не ухожу.  
Ангел глубоко вдохнул и спросил:  
– Ты видел мои крылья. Ты знаешь, откуда в них золото?  
– Нет, об этом думать слишком больно.  
– Однажды Кроули ранили оружием с первой Войны. Такие раны не лечатся. И мы... соединили наши ауры, чтобы обмануть то, как это всё работает с небесной и адской энергией, и я сумел...  
– Что?! Это... это вообще возможно?! Ангел и демон?..  
Азирафель не мог сказать, было в восклицании Ржавого больше возмущения или интереса.  
– Не для всех, я думаю. Это требует много... доверия. Так что едва ли это могло бы быть вариантом сейчас, пусть даже если тогда я бы смог взглянуть поближе и попытаться что-то исправить.... Но это безумная идея, и никакой уверенности....  
Демон одним текучим движением соскочил со стола.  
– Я доверяю тебе.  
– Ржавый, ты...  
– Это чёрти что, я знаю, я не должен бы, я знаю, что это даже не я, просто эхо, с чего бы мне доверять ангелу, который рад бы от меня избавиться, и всё равно. Единственное место, где я чувствую себя в безопасности – здесь. Единственное существо, которому я доверяю – это ты. Давай попробуем.  
– Ржавый... – слова внезапно покинули Азирафеля. – Это опасно, это может тебя убить. Это точно будет больно, особенно если у тебя правда голова болит именно из-за воспоминаний, и никакой гарантии, что из этого хоть что-то выйдет...  
– Я не только Ржавый, я – Кроули, ты сам говоришь, – резко ответил демон. – И я хочу попытаться.  
Он был бледен и внезапно решителен, хотя чуть дрожал. Азирафель пожалел о своих торопливых словах. Ему стало страшно. Что, если это не поможет, – единственное, что он сумел придумать? Что им делать тогда? А что, если это навредит Ржавому? Что если он навредит демону?  
– Это скорее всего плохая идея...  
Демон зарычал и бросился вперёд, впечатав Азирафеля в шкаф.  
– Просто сделай это, Азирафель, мне тебя умолять надо?..  
Он был безрассуден, но Азирафель-то лучше представлял, чем всё это может кончиться? Мог ли он довериться самому себе, чтобы поставить на карту всё? Мог ли он рисковать обмануть это неожиданное доверие?.. Что было хуже, безрассудство или трусость?..  
Это было абсолютное безумие.  
Азирафель закрыл глаза, прогоняя все прочие мысли и фокусируясь только на сущности рядом с ним, используя физическое прикосновение как мост.  
Вот они, ангел и демон, благодать и проклятие, свет и тьма. Не смешивать, не подходить слишком близко.  
Азирафель мягко совместил их ауры, заставляя границы поплыть и начать размываться. Начать смешиваться. Ржавый охнул. Азирафель замер, давая демону время привыкнуть или оттолкнуть его и сбежать. Вместо этого тот, словно на пробу, сдвинул границы сильнее, с интересом наблюдая, как черное и белое тают и становятся слегка золотистым.  
– Помни, я не причиню тебе вреда, – Азирафель не знал, сказал ли он это вслух, и кому на самом деле в большей степени предназначалось это заверение. Он надавил сильнее, силой преодолевая слабое инстинктивное сопротивление.  
Адская составляющая ауры демона жгла сильнее, чем он помнил по прошлому разу, но этого следовало ожидать, Ржавый принадлежал Аду в куда большей степени, чем Кроули когда-либо. Азирафель надеялся, что небесная святость будет не слишком невыносима для демона. Он не причинит ему вреда, ещё раз твёрдо сказал он, и потянулся дальше вглубь их теперь полностью соединённых аур.  
Они падали кувырком сквозь эфир, жадная тьма внизу, ослепительный свет над ними. Азирафель держал Ржавого на руках, а тот истерически бился.  
– Нет! Там Ад, я упаду и вернусь туда!  
– Я тебе не дам, – пообещал Азирафель, выравнивая полёт.  
Ржавый поглядел вверх, и абсолютный ужас отразился у него на лице.  
– Больно, – проскулил он. – Всё больно. Свет. Ты, – он одновременно цеплялся за ангела как единственную поддержку, и пытался отодвинуться от него.  
Маленькая чёрная змея пыталась улизнуть от огромного вращающегося крылатого колеса.  
– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – обещало колесо снова, ловя её, и бессчётные небесно-голубые глаза на мгновенье моргнули от боли при соприкосновении.  
Но это была только тень настоящей боли, так же как змея была лишь тенью настоящего Змея, настоящего Противника, и тоска ангела по нему здесь была почти физически ощутима. Её сила заставила змею задрожать, когда вращение подхватило демона и прижало к ободу, обжигая льдом и пламенем.  
Азирафель скользил сквозь эфир, пытаясь найти идеальное положение между Верхом и Низом. Тёмная грозовая бездна пугала его, но он понимал, что сияющий свет кажется Ржавому не добрым, а безжалостным. И он искал тот уровень, где свет был не белым, а золотистым, и начинались сумерки.  
– У тебя у самого есть крылья, – сказал он, поддразнивая. – Большие, чёрные и красивые.  
– Мм? – Ржавый издал невнятный недоверчивый звук, потом нахмурился. Вообще-то слова ангела имели смысл.  
Азирафель сдвинул ладонь, чтобы она оказалась на месте возле лопаток, откуда должны были расти крылья. Демон дёрнулся, и от неожиданного понимания у Азирафеля перехватило дух.  
– О боже... Я не мог рассмотреть этого толком снаружи... Те раны... слава богу, что они были такими упрямыми...  
Раны, которые отказывались закрываться. Две из них были на месте крыльев.  
Азирафель направил в них свою силу, не прося их исцелиться на этот раз, а напротив, взывая к тому, что они скрывали всё это время.  
Это было тяжело, словно тащить большую рыбу из-под воды. Ржавый побледнел и задрожал.  
– Твои крылья. Такие же твои, как змеиная форма, – прошептал Азирафель ему на ухо, мягко и призывно. Не то что бы ангелу положено было знать, как это делать, но пара тысяч лет дружбы с профессиональным искусителем не могла не сказаться. Демон замер на пару долгих секунд, глядя ему в глаза, потом кивнул, и присоединил свою силу к азирафелевой. Это было немного, но оказалось достаточно. Два чёрных крыла вырвались из спины Ржавого, заставив того вскрикнуть.  
Они были меньше, в плачевном состоянии, в крови и без половины перьев, и печально далеки от того шикарного вида, которым Кроули так гордился. В них не было видно золота, и всё же их появление едва не вызвало у Азирафеля слёзы. Но Ржавый попытался взмахнуть ими, и ангелу пришлось срочно удерживать за двоих равновесие в воздухе.  
– Круто, – выдохнул Ржавый. – Хотя они тоже болят.  
Азирафель попытался нащупать другие раны, но они были где-то глубже, всё ещё скрыты от него. И он начал подозревать, что именно они скрывали.  
Он посмотрел на Ржавого. Демон был напряжён, ошарашен, испуган, но происходящее вызывало у него любопытство, и его хватка на плечах ангела слегка расслабилась.  
Азирафель потянулся к этому любопытству и ухватился за него, как за крепкую нить, ведущую дальше.  
Ржавый. Любопытство, бездумное веселье и желание развлекаться в этом забавном мире, ребячливая, почти невинная жестокость. Зло сплеталось с ней и с гневом, с обидой. Старое одиночество, которое ангел чувствовал когда-то в Кроули, стало глубже теперь. Было чистым везением, что Ржавый был слишком поверхностен, чтобы надолго задумываться о нём, иначе легко мог бы утонуть в нём. Упрямство и гордость, неожиданные в таком создании... и рядом с ними, скрываясь за ними, что-то яркое, радостно встрепенувшееся навстречу Азирафелю – доверие и крохотная искра заботы. От одного взгляда на них у Азирафеля сжалось сердце. Этот пучок нитей уходил дальше, глубже, сквозь личину Ржавого, к самому ядру демонической сущности...  
И Азирафель знал, что в конечном итоге он никогда не заслуживал доверия Ржавого. Он лгал. Он собирался предать и навредить ему. Стыд и вина душили его, но он не мог поступить иначе. Это уничтожит Ржавого, но это был единственный способ вернуть Кроули. Ангелу было дурно при этой мысли, но... Ведь Ржавый хотел снова стать настоящим собой. Это было единственное оправдание.  
Колесо завращалось быстрее, и сильнее сдавило змею, растягивая гибкое тело за пределы его возможностей, разрывая чешую, пылая огнём и холодом одновременно Небес и Ада в поисках истины внутри демона.  
Азирафель потянулся дальше, и Ржавый закричал и попытался вырваться, но у него было слишком мало сил.  
– Мне жаль, – прошептал ангел. Он не знал, простит ли Кроули его когда-нибудь за это насилие, но не видел другого пути.  
Он добрался туда, где был нанесён основной вред. Это было... будто руины города, разрушенного врагом – стены пробиты, колонны опрокинуты, колодцы засыпаны грязью. Словно сад со сломанными деревьями, вырванными цветами и выжженной землёй.  
Азирафель смутно почувствовал издалека, что что-то не так на физическом плане. Возможно, было не лучшей идеей делать всё это, стоя посреди магазина. Ржавый едва держался на ногах теперь, цепляясь за плечи ангела, и Азирафель обнял его за талию, не давая упасть. Некоторые демоны с трудом справлялись с прямохождением даже после тысячелетий практики, и было бы слишком нелепо кончить всё это, разбив кому-нибудь из них голову об угол какого-нибудь шкафа... У Азирафеля у самого кружилась голова на многих уровнях существования, но он не позволил себе задерживать внимание на этом.  
Он снова вернул всё внимание внутрь, к руинам души его друга. Кто угодно сказал бы, что такой масштаб разрушений не оставляет никаких надежд, но каким бы мрачным ни было это зрелище, ангел не мог тратить время на уныние, и зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы даже думать о поражении. Мягко, благоговейно он позволил своей силе и любви пролететь по всем обломкам и начал лечить.  
Он будто принёс в сад воду после долгой, долгой засухи. Истерзанная душа впитывала его силу, словно иссушенная земля, легко и жадно. И шрамы медленно растворялись, разломанные куски срастались назад, новые побеги начали покрывать сад... Но этого было мало. Ущерб был слишком велик, слишком глубок. Сила уходила, как в бездонную пропасть, а запас её у Азирафеля был не бесконечен.  
– Прекрати. У тебя не хватит сил, чтобы это сделать. Прекрати, Азирафель, пожалуйста, это убьёт тебя!  
Сумеречный свет играл на волосах демона, который больше не был Ржавым. Ещё не был Кроули. Просто демоническое существо, без лица, с чужим хриплым голосом. И оно просило ангела подумать о себе.  
– Нет. Просто поделись со мной своими.  
– У меня их тоже нет! Мне неоткуда взять столько!  
– Чушь, – ангел рассмеялся сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Ты сам не знаешь, сколько их у тебя. Я стоял с тобой на песках самого Времени, куда ты перенёс нас. Я видел, как ты заставлял сгоревшую машину ехать одной силой воли. Я видел, как ты менял людей одними словами. Ты как-то остановил время, просто чтобы избавить меня от бумажной работы. Ты исцелял и возвращал жизнь тем, для кого не было уже надежды. Ты построил остров посреди Великого Потопа и охранял его в одиночку, потому что не согласился со Всевышней, можно ли убивать детей. У тебя есть силы.  
Всё кружилось, и мерцало, и колыхалось вокруг него. А потом вдруг новый запас силы оказался в его распоряжении, и Азирафель просто позволил ей течь сквозь себя, направляя туда, где она была нужнее всего.  
Он потянулся к оставшимся неисцеляемым ранам, взывая к ним, прося их открыть правду.  
Но это было тяжелее, чем с крыльями. Будто толстая стена окружала нечто, что Ад не смог уничтожить, но постарался закопать как можно глубже и заковать как можно прочнее, со всей силой своей ненависти.  
Всё вокруг мерцало, дрожало и перестраивалось. Гордость стала сильнее, чем раньше, старая боль заняла прежде пустое место, и веселье, пронизанное иронией, и дерзость, и сочувствие... Азирафель почувствовал, как слёзы потекли у него по щекам, пока метафорический пейзаж вокруг него менялся, принимая всё более и более знакомые очертания. Но пары вещей ещё не хватало. Больших, ярких и невероятно важных.  
А Азирафель так устал. Он отдал почти всё, и демоническая энергия везде вокруг отзывался в нём болью, он едва был способен на что-то большее, чем просто парить в сумерках на спине ревущего ветра, который поднялся, когда Ржавый исчез.  
Он ещё раз надавил на стену:  
– Кроули!  
Его голос ослаб, и он не рассчитывал быть услышанным. Пожалуй, стоило уйти, прежде чем его присутствие стало нежеланным.  
Он не заметил, как стена пала, и не ожидал искрящейся волны любви, которая захлестнула его.  
– Ангел, – прошептал знакомый голос. – Ангел...  
– Кроули... – только и смог выдохнуть Азирафель.  
Любовь, тоска и облегчение затопили всё, обнимая ангела. Азирафель почувствовал десяток поцелуев на своём лице на физическом плане, и крепче обнял Кроули в ответ.  
Кроули был рядом. Не сон, не иллюзия, не обман, не собственная тень. Кроули.  
Что-то внутри Азирафеля переполнилось и разбилось ещё раз.  
– Прости... прости, это всё я виноват, если бы я, я... прости...  
Что он всё ещё делал здесь, вместо того, чтобы дать Кроули возможность вздохнуть спокойно и прийти в себя?.. Азирафель поспешно попытался отстраниться, но это взывало в ответ волну паники со стороны демона. Тот судорожно вцепился в сущность Азирафеля, и ангел замер.  
– Не.... н-не уходи... – в его словах было столько мольбы, что Азирафель, не раздумывая, вернулся и притянул демона к себе, смешивая их ауры ещё сильнее. Разговоры и его неспокойная совесть могли подождать. Кроули был важнее. Кроули, которому, конечно, нужна была сейчас поддержка.  
– Я здесь, – заверил он. – Я тоже на самом деле не хочу тебя отпускать.  
Демон не стал формулировать внятный ответ, просто обернулся змеем вокруг ангела.  
Быть так близко, чувствовать другого рядом – это успокаивало. Это было больше, чем ангел мог надеяться когда-нибудь снова получить в этом мире. Было ответом на самые отчаянные мысли последних лет.  
Было... хорошо. Вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, на самом деле чудесно. Словно всё звёздное небо окружило его, полное блеска и любви, яркой, как звёзды, и глубокой, как ночь между ними. И судя по тому, как демон расслабился, обвившись бесконечным потоком тёмно-золотого пламени вокруг ангельского колеса, он разделял это мнение.  
Почему они не делали этого чаще? Это было подлинное блаженство и чистая радость – и простите, рай и Небеса в последние тысячи лет не могли предложить ничего даже близкого к этому.  
– Ты чуть не Пал прошлый раз, – мягко напомнил Кроули. – Не то, чем я готов рисковать.  
– Я так громко думаю? – Азирафель улыбнулся.  
– Больше похоже на распевание гимнов, если честно. Но пока в них не упоминаются другие сущности, я не против, – конечно, это была одна из коварных демонических улыбок Кроули, но под беззаботным тоном скрывалось напряжение.  
Азирафель сфокусировал зрение – и конечно, Кроули всё ещё был ранен, его сущность вернула себе истинную форму, но на ней остались раны и ожоги. Ангел почувствовал укол вины и спешно потянулся исцелить их, но Кроули перехватил его.  
– Это не вылечишь одним махом, ангел, – терпеливо пояснил он. – Тут нужно время.  
Но ему было больно. Азирафель видел и ощущал это теперь так же ясно, как собственную усталость.  
Он посмотрел ещё раз – теперь на то море одиночества. Оно стало меньше – и меньше, чем Азирафель помнил его сто лет назад. Было бы глупо ждать, что оно исчезнет совсем после того, что случилось, после того, как Кроули оказался один во власти безжалостных врагов. Но оно стало меньше – значит, Азирафель чего-то добился за те прошедшие десятилетия.  
Он снова переместил внимание на физический план: жёсткая полка за спиной, худое тело демона в объятьях, щека, прижатая к его щеке. Возвращаясь полностью, он потянул Кроули за собой.  
– Я думаю, тебе будет легче тут, – предположил ангел.  
Кроули ответил не сразу, потом медленно открыл глаза. Его руки в какой-то момент скользнули с плеч дальше и обвились вокруг шеи ангела. и теперь он прижался к нему теснее:  
– Не хочу тебя отпускать, – неожиданно откровенно сообщил он.  
– Совершенно не возражаю, – заверил Азирафель. Он сомневался, что сможет продолжать верить, что Кроули в самом деле здесь, если выпустит его из рук. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. – Тебе лучше так?  
Демон вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз, прежде чем кивнуть:  
– Больно, но реальность отвлекает. Но тут всё холодное и жёсткое.  
– О нет, только не капризы Ржавого снова, – усмехнулся Азирафель, бережно направляя демона к дивану, внезапно ставшему достаточно широким для двух созданий в человеческой форме.  
– У меня теперь бесконечный запас новых дразнилок для тебя, – хмыкнул Кроули, падая на диван и увлекая ангела с собой.  
Тот молчал, пока оба не устроились удобно, прижавшись друг к другу, потом тихо спросил:  
– Так ты... помнишь, что происходило?  
– Местами как сон, но да, большую часть. Только не спрашивай, каково это было, ладно? – Кроули ответил после короткой паузы, и по его телу пробежала дрожь.  
Азирафель крепче обнял его и сказал, уткнувшись в медные волосы:  
– Я так скучал по тебе...  
– Даа... Я не знал, по чему именно скучал, большую часть времени. И всё равно, – Кроули приподнял голову и бездумно поцеловал Азирафеля.  
И если в следующие часы... или дни... некоторые пуговицы были расстёгнуты и некоторые усилия предприняты в попытке быть ещё ближе, то кому было судить (точно не Ей. Она вообще обычно интересовалась только более осмысленным общением. Но Ей было интересно взглянуть на лицо Люцифера, когда эти двое придут в себя, и до него дойдут все последствия нарушения его обещания).

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем ангел спросил:  
– Что нам делать теперь?  
– Пойдём пообедаем? Готов поспорить, что ты проголодался, – лениво отозвался демон. – И самое время для хорошего вина. В больших количествах. Как насчёт каникул во Франции, ангел?  
– Звучит чудесно. Но я имел в виду... потом. Ад и прочих...  
– Эй, ангел, сделай поблажку существу, вернувшему себе свои мозги всего пару часов назад. Дай мне подумать ещё день-другой. У меня есть идеи.  
– Например?  
Демон пожал плечами:  
– Мы должны дать им всем понять... Сколько прошло, тридцать лет? – он театрально фыркнул. – Я тратил больше времени на заполнение бумаг после пары развоплощений. Мы не виделись дольше из-за работы в половине столетий. Так что при всех их стараниях худшее, что они могут сделать, это причинить нам... маленькое неудобство.  
Видимо, Азирафель слишком заметно вздрогнул при этих словах, потому что демон посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
– Не то чтобы я имел право жаловаться. Это не меня утащили в Ад и пытали, в конце концов.  
– Перестань, ангел, – мягко покачал головой демон. – Не изображай эту английскую выдержку передо мной. Я знаю, что это было ужасно. Но лучше не рассказывать об этом всем подряд.  
Ангел вздохнул:  
– Ты прав. Стоит заодно пояснить, что попытки повторить что-то подобное крайне не приветствуются?  
Кроули усмехнулся:  
– Определённо. Как только решим, как именно это сделать. А сейчас – еда и вино. Не уверен про Лондон, но где-нибудь для этого точно самое время.


	5. Не эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если бы всё могло быть всегда так просто, как в те ослепительные первые моменты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Яне планировала эту главу. Я собиралась закончить на моменте, когда все счастливы.  
> Не тут-то было.

Они не отправились сразу в Париж. Или Прованс. Они не пошли в "Ритц". Кроули поинтересовался чем-нибудь новым, и Азирафель выбрал симпатичный ресторан с европейской кухней не так далеко от книжного.  
На какой-то момент он подозревал, что они не пойдут никуда. Выйдя за порог, Кроули остановился, стиснув зубы и едва не дрожа от напряжения.

– Мы всегда можем просто заказать что-нибудь, вообще-то, это отличная идея, – сказал Азирафель.

– Нет. Я не буду прятаться в магазине, как крыса.

– Прошу прощения, в моём магазине нет и никогда не было крыс, – строго ответил ангел, и это сработало – уголок губ Кроули чуть дёрнулся вверх, и часть напряжения ушла.

Демон сбежал с крыльца и подошёл к машине, оставленной Ржавым наполовину на тротуаре. Придирчиво разглядывая, Кроули обошёл её кругом, пожал плечами:

– Не так уж плохо.

– Но, – Азирафель странным образом почувствовал себя задетым, хотя не мог бы объяснить причину, – Она же... она... зелёная!

Кроули приподнял бровь:

– А что, мне нельзя? А вдруг однажды я решу надеть зелёную рубашку?

– О, – идея увидеть Кроули в чём-то кроме чёрного и серого была интригующей. – Должно пойти к твоим волосам...

Демон фыркнул и скользнул на водительское сидение.

– Садись, ангел.

Он вёл, словно сумасшедший, как всегда, и Азирафель про себя удивлялся. как он мог скучать даже по этому. Но то, как Кроули чуть не всё время смотрел на дорогу вместо того, чтобы иногда бросать на неё взгляд искоса, и как костяшки его пальцев несколько раз побелели на руле, встревожило ангела. Настроение Кроули явно поменялось, стоило тому покинуть безопасную гавань магазина.

В ресторане их уже ждал столик. Отгороженный высокими спинками диванов, он был уютно укрыт от глаз и ушей других посетителей. Азирафеля здесь знали, и официантка радостно поприветствовала его и тут же рассказала, что сегодня особенно удалось из его любимых блюд.

– Мило, что ты не бросил привычки баловаться грубой материей, – усмехнулся Кроули, когда девушка ушла.

Азирафель никогда не был уверен, как воспринимать слово "мило", когда его произносил Кроули. Оно могло быть сказано как абсолютно серьёзно, так и в качестве оскорбления. Вид демона ничего ему не подсказал, и вернувшиеся на место тёмные очки тоже не помогали. Так что он ответил осторожно:

– Слишком давняя привычка, не правда ли? Кроме того, иногда мне просто нужно место для встреч. Не могу же я всех подряд приглашать к себе в дом.

Кроули секунду смотрел на него, потом насмешливо приподнял бровь:

– А-а, демоны. Ангел, меня не было треть века, и ты уже перевстречался с половиной Ада?

Он улыбался, но что-то было не то в его лице и позе, что-то хищное и злое. Азирафель почувствовал себя неуютно. Но он мог поспорить. что неуютно было и Кроули.

– Я о деловых встречах, а не дружеских, – мягко сказал он.

Официантка принесла вино, и Кроули только кивнул, растекаясь по стулу. Когда она ушла, он наклонился вперёд, на секунду положив ладонь на руку Азирафеля.

– Извини, ангел, мне не стоило...

– Ничего, – Азирафель ласково потрепал его по руке и взял фужер. – Тяжёлая пара десятков лет. За что мы пьём сегодня? За счастливые возвращения?

Кроули кивнул, в этот раз улыбнувшись более искренне, но тут же нахмурился:

– Но следующий будет за ушедших друзей.

Будь он человеком Азирафель мог бы подавиться из-за формулировки, но через секунду он понял, что Кроули имел в виду.

– Да, конечно. Мне так жаль, что их сейчас нет здесь, чтобы снова встретиться с тобой... Но они прожили хорошие долгие жизни...

– Ты проверял? – нетерпеливо оборвал его Кроули.

– Да. То есть, строго говоря, Ноэль, у него есть допуск. Анафема, и Пеппер, и малыш Джордж, они все в лучшем мире. У них у всех всё хорошо.

– Что ж, это что-то. Думаю, Габриэль и компания не особо счастливы по этому поводу.

– О, ты же знаешь. они не имеют права голоса в этом вопросе. Никто на Небесах не имеет.

– Слава богу, – сказал Кроули и тут же поморщился.

– Думаю, это достойный повод Её восславить, – признал Азирафель.

– Когда это случилось, я имею в виду, с Джорджем?

– Три года назад. Он ушёл мирно, конечно. Но Адам...

– Бедный мальчик. Тебе не стоило бросать его одного, – Кроули нахмурился. – Ты же знаешь, как сложно мириться со смертностью, а потерять ребёнка...

– Прости, но мальчику 130 лет, и он – Антихрист. Он имеет право побыть один, если так хочет.

– Не жалуйся, если потом он решит начать... второй Армагеддон... – Кроули вздрогнул и едва закончил фразу, весь напрягшись и глядя на что-то за плечом ангела. Азирафель оглянулся, но не увидел ничего, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию. Возможно, просто игра света и тени на занавесках, предположил он, и снова повернулся к Кроули. Лицо демона не выражало ничего, а сам он уже заставил себя снова расслабиться и изучал вино в бокале, не глядя на друга.

– Ты не ешь, ангел. Настоящее оскорбление господних даров.

Азирафель вежливо улыбнулся и переключил внимание на салат.

Видеть Кроули настолько хрупким было больно.

Ещё больнее было видеть, как он отдаляется и уходит в себя. Через несколько минут это был просто ещё один ужин среди множества, которые они разделили за шестьдесят веков. Еда для Азирафеля, вино для Кроули, наблюдение за людьми и обмен мало значащими замечаниями. Они не упоминали последние тридцать лет, словно тех не было. Но вместе с ними словно бы не стало и последних суток. Словно не они были ближе к бытию одним, а не двумя, дюжину часов назад.

Азирафель уже тосковал по ощущению Кроули настолько близко.

Но Кроули никогда не просил о таком уровне близости, по крайней мере отчасти он был навязан ему, виновато напомнил себе Азирафель. И удивительно ли, что демону необходимо было восстановить собственные границы и очертания, вернувшись из того невообразимого состояния. Удивительно ли, если он нуждался в чём-то знакомом и привычном.

Так что Азирафель улыбался, и вспоминал события многовековой давности, и убеждал попробовать десерт, и проглатывал вопрос "ты в порядке?" каждый раз, когда тот возникал.

  
Когда они вернулись к книжному, Кроули ласково похлопал машину по крыше.

– Она правда хороша. Но мне нужно вернуть Бентли. Где он?

– У коттеджа, где ты его оставил.

– Коттедж, – Кроули стоял на тротуаре, слегка покачиваясь с пятки на носок. – Он всё ещё… наш?

– Конечно, я бы не продал его и через миллион лет, я думаю… Я вроде бы говорил об этом Ржавому, нет? Я хочу сказать, ты говорил, что ты помнишь...

– Я знаю факты, – сказал Кроули безо всякого выражения. – Но их приходится... осознавать заново. С моей точки зрения.

– О... да, конечно, понимаю... мы могли бы съездить за ним? Завтра, например? – предложил Азирафель.

– Нам понадобился бы второй водитель. Только не говори, что ты чудесным образом освоил вождение, пока меня не было, я всё равно не поверю, – усмехнулся демон, рассматривая прохожих с интересом существа, привыкшего идти в ногу с модой.

– Нет, но...

– Я просто перенесусь туда. Приеду завтра.

Азирафель с трудом сглотнул. Он не хотел выпускать Кроули из вида даже на минуту, честно говоря, не говоря уж о многих часах.

– Есть пара вещей, которые я тоже всё хотел забрать, мы могли бы...

Демон пожал плечами:

– Просто скажи, что это, я захвачу. Если они влезут в Бентли.

Он с очевидностью не хотел, чтобы ангел сопровождал его. Азирафель очень старался не чувствовать себя обиженным. Хуже всего было то, что, судя по нежеланию ничего говорить прямо, Кроули наверняка было уже стыдно за изначальный всплеск любви и привязанности, так противоречивший его обычной манере.

– Разумно ли это, тебе отправляться одному, – Азирафель наконец озвучил одно из своих опасений, – туда, где начался весь этот... кошмар?

Он не был уверен в выборе слова, и тот явно оказался неверным. Кроули вздрогнул и на мучительно долгий момент перевёл взгляд на него. Азирафлеь почти слышал, как слова собираются у него в голове: _"я рад, что ты не знаешь, что такое кошмар, ангел"._

Он не стал это говорить. Он не говорил вообще ничего ещё несколько секунд, отведя взгляд и успокаивая дыхание. Потом вдруг убрал очки и шагнул вперёд.

– Со мной всё будет в порядке, – сказал он, взяв Азирафеля за руки и прижавшись лбом к его лбу.

– Я в этом абсолютно уверен, – ответил Азирафель.

Оба знали, что говорят отнюдь не только об этой ситуации, и оба знали, что сказать это так было проще.

– Что ж, иди, и звони мне, если что-нибудь... – ангел заставил себя улыбнуться, чувствуя, как что-то внутри него завязывается узлами. – Я буду в магазине.

Кроули закатил глаза, показывая, насколько ненужной была последняя фраза, шагнул назад, прикрыл глаза и исчез, только возмущение от демонического чуда осталось в воздухе.

Сердце Азирафеля йокнуло при виде этого, но он заставил себя успокоиться. Кроули явно нужно было побыть одному, возможно, нужно было доказать самому себе, что он может это. И он был вполне способен позаботиться о себе... большую часть времени.

Ангел вошёл в магазин, сделал какао и пообещал себе отправиться вслед за Кроули, только если от того не будет вестей больше восьми часов.

Кроули будет в порядке. Они будут в порядке.

Это потребует времени, конечно, и усилий. Если бы всё могло быть всегда так просто, как в те ослепительные первые моменты.

Но так никогда не было в Её неисповедимой игре. Ни для людей, ни для существ сверхъестественных – если те решали жить эту жизнь по-настоящему. Не просто следовать указаниям, а впустить привязанность и заботу в свои сердца.

Азирафель слегка покачал головой и улыбнулся, поглядев вверх:

– Спасибо.


End file.
